1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wound protective devices and more particularly pertains to a new mastectomy and shunt coverage assembly for protecting the area of a mastectomy or shunt while showering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wound protective devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, wound protective devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,274; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,151; U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,287; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,464; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 59,555; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,003.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mastectomy and shunt coverage assembly. The inventive device includes a main member with an opening for receiving an arm of the user and an interior edge, the interior edge has a front portion positionable to abut the chest of the user, a back portion positionable to abut the back of the user, and a top portion positionable to abut the shoulder of the user, an adhesive strip is coupled to the main member and adapted for removably affixing the main member to the user forming a moisture proof seal between the interior edge and the user.
In these respects, the mastectomy and shunt coverage assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the area of a mastectomy while showering.